A new start at Fairy Academy
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: Lucy wanted a new start on her life even though she has a limited time to do it. She got a new place and will attend Fairy Academy where no one knows her background as an heiress. She has until graduation to do all this and experience what the world is like. What will she find? Will she find romance? Forgive me for being bad at summarie and I am still new to fanfiction. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

tomboy-otaku: Hello again~ :3 This will be my second story and as you can see, it is another -drumroll please- FAIRY TAIL FANFIC! I can't seem to think of another storyline for any other anime/manga/drama series so I think I'll stick with what I got. So, moving on. This story is based on Lucy's Pov unless specified.

Lucy: Hai, doumo. (Hello) *bows*

tomboy-otaku: The characters, manga and anime all belong to Mashima Hiro-sensei. Also it is set in the ova 2 where they all attend Fairy Academy. And Lucy is not on too bad terms with her father. :)

Lucy: I really do hope you don't get writer's block like me...

tomboy-otaku: *sweatdrop* I sure hope I don't... so enjoy!

* * *

Finally, I though I'd never finish moving into my new apartment. Father sent too much stuff, but luckily he hired some movers to help me unwrap all the stuff.

A month ago, I asked my father to let me attend Fairy Academy and live independantly until I graduated. He was reluctant at first but luckily he understood since my life is in his hands, being of a rich family. Who I married and my future was all in his hands. I wanted to see for myself how the world really is because everyone around me, knows I am of a rich background. They all crowd me and praise me with these fake smiles that are very easy to figure out. They all treat me like an heiress and I'm tired of it. I want to experience how people really are. I understand I may get hurt, heartbroken, upset, betrayed even. But I know that there will be happier times where I will have the time of my life with friends that accept me for who I am.

Though the duration of the month, after school I recieved extra-curriculum on how to live independantly. Being of a rich background, I never learned how to cook, sew and all the daily chores I would never have to do in my life, leaving all the back-breaking work to the maids and butlers of the mansion. I leared everything so I could live without having my father worry too much. I also asked my father not keep a butler, maid, chef and security living with me, as the apartment was not too big but liveable under my standards. He insisted I have Virgo take care of my needs and visit on a daily basis. She would visit every other day to make sure I am well and safe.

My apartment is on the third floor and the landlady being pretty strict about noise levels, but it wouldn't matter as I was not planning to hold a party any time soon. It has a plesant view of the streets below with a river that was right outside and the market and shopping district were not far from where the building was. I could walk to the park on the way to school and drop by the market to shop for dinner. Lucky! I found the perfect place that suits my needs and even better than I imagined. I will start attending Fairy Academy on Monday so I can have the weekend to tour around town. I chose Magnolia because it was a place where not many people whould know me for my status. I would just be known as Lucy Heartfilia and hope they would not dig into my background when I mention my last name.

I look around the room and I have my uniform ready next to my bed on a hanger and my closet full of my favourite clothes. I walk to the fridge and it seems a bit empty. I'll need to stop by the market later. My allowance was pretty big since father was worried I would not have enough to spend but with the rent already covered, I have way to much than I need. I look at the book I was working on until I got writer's block again yesterday night. *sweatdrop* I still can't think of anything to write. Maybe I should tour the town first and hopefully get an idea along the way.

I pack my bag and head out. First I dropped by the shopping district and found this really cool necklace with a dragon holding an aqua coloured bead like it was a treasure that was equal to his life. It was nicely made so I got it as a welcoming gift for myself, celebrating the start of a new life, even though I have a little less than 2 years before I return to my previous life and take on the responsibilities as an heiress fully. I am not of age yet, being 16, so I only had to learn the material to live up the standards of an aristocrat.

After shopping and bought a cute shirt and skirt that went really well with the shirt and necklace, I went to have afternoon tea. It was a very pleasent restaurant with a patio in the front and I sat on the patio with the sun shining bright in the sky and the wind blowing through my hair while sipping at a cup of Darjeeling tea. It was very calming. It was far different than sitting in the private garden back home where it was quiet and in a sense, empty. Here, the streets were busy with people getting their duties done for the day so they can spend the friday night with their families. It was noisier, but it felt nice. The atmosphere was nice, the people were friendly and gleeful and most of all, the people acted... natural. Back home, only a few maids and butlers acted natural around me because I grew up with them tending to me. The others that don't serve me specifically and do other duties, act very formal and almost as if they had a split personality. One was themselves, and another to serve and tend to the Heartfilia family. I didn't like that.

When I left the restaurant, I went to the market and got a few ingredients to make a simple but satisfying dinner. It was early in the day for dinner preparations so there were not as many people there. I befriended an old merchant who was a wife of 2 kids who attended Fairy Academy. I then realized it was a good idea to look around the academy to familiarize where specific buildings were. I should also stop by the park on the way there. Its been a while since I got to swing in a park.

I got to the park which was not to far from the market and was in the middle of the path I would take to school and from school on a regular basis. It was a nice park btu there was no one there. I look at the time on my watch which read 5:10. I'll stop by for 10 min so I can take a trip to the school before I go back to make dinner. It won't take long. I sat on a swing and stared into the sky deep in thought of how my life would change after leaving the comforts of home. I'll be alright. I started to get up when I saw a group of people walking into the park. A pink haired guy, dark blue hair guy and a red haired girl. They look the same age as me. Then a blue hair girl, younger than me by a year or two, showed up. They were chatting when they entered the park. Suddenly, the pink haired guy stopped in his tracks and stared in my direction. I turned my attention to him and our eyes met.

* * *

tomboy-otaku: How was it? I think this project will take awhile for me to put all my ideas in but who knows~

Lucy: I still haven''t gotten rid of this stupid writer's block. How am I supposed to continue my novel!

tomboy-otaku: ... You'll get an idea soon hopefully... most likely... probably... well at least in the future.

Lucy: Your not very helpful. *pouts*

tomboy-otaku: *grins* hehe. So hope you liked it. Please rate and review! Reviews are highly appreciated. :D Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

tomboy-otaku: Hello again! I hope everyone liked the first chapter!

Lucy: When will I finish my novel I wonder...

tomboy-otaku: Inspiration will come your way soon! So without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

My gaze was captured by him. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. It was like he radiated with it. He walked up to me, our eyes locked on each other. He reached me and asked with a hearty grin "Yo! Are you new here? I've never seen you in this town before." I realized he was wearing a uniform. Fairy Academy! His friends wore the same uniform as well, except the dark blue haired guy had no shirt. Does that mean they will be my classmates?

I gave a smile. "Yep, I just finished moving today and was strolling around town. I wanted to go see the school before I went home and stopped by the park on my way there." He seemed a little surprised. I wonder why. "Wait so you're the new transfer student?!" Now his friends turned their attention to us. They quickly came over and the red-haired female greeted me. They all seemed shocked. "Umm why are you all shocked?" The red-haired female spoke first. "sorry, it's just that there are very few transfers that come in the middle of the year." "I thought that damn teacher was pulling our legs saying we'd get a new student." "It's quite surprising" The younger girl of the group was very quiet and formal.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu with his pink hair was very confident when he introduced himself. Same goes for Gray Fullbutster, a notable person who seemed to like taking his clothes off, and Erza Scarlet who gave off a prestigious aura and yelled at him when he started to strip. Wendy Marvel was the younger one and turns out she was a year below us. I introduced myself trying to keep from sounding like a high-class girl. I was trained over many years to be polite and feminine after all.

"So Lucy, you were planning to go the school right?" Erza shifted her glasses as she spoke. "yep" Natsu's ears perked as she answered. "We could show you around. Except the school gates already closed and remain closed for the weekend." I turned to him. "Eh? Oh. Then would you mind showing me around on Monday then?" "Sure" "Ehh~ Natsu wants to take Erza's regular duty? That's strange." Natsu glared at Gray. "Huh, what did you say squinty eyes?!" "Flame-breath!" suddenly they started to fight and Wendy tried to calm them down and break it up only to fail.

"Lucy, usually I would show the new students around but since Natsu volunteered to show you around, since he rarely does such a thing, I'll have him show you around instead. I also have other student council president duties to attend to." "Thanks Erza. And um are you alright? you seem annoyed." "Give me a second. I need to teach those two a lesson first" Wendy came up to me and pushed me back a bit so we could keep a distance from them. I saw the two of them pale when they saw Erza walk up to them and then Wendy turned me around and all I could hear was screaming and apologies.

"Lucy-san, umm I help out Aries-sensei in the infirmary so if you need anything, feel free to come by. Oh and Aries-sensei is the school nurse." She was shy to approach me so I gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks Wendy. Oh, Its starting to get dark. I should head home soon." We walked over to the others and Erza seemed to have them kneeling and apologizing for doing such a thing in front of the new transfer student. "Erza, I'm going to go home now. It's getting dark" "Okay, see you on Monday." "Lucy, I'll walk you home!" Natsu got up and grabbed my wrist and started to walk out of the park. "Hmm, what's gotten into Natsu? He's being rather gentlemanly to walk a girl home." "He just wants to leave and not get scolded more." Erza glare at him. "You should learn from him! Anyhow, let's get going."

Natsu let go of my wrist when we were left the park area and put his hands behind his head. "Ahh~ It's a nice night today~" "Yeah" "You'll hang with us right? You are pretty cool and the others like you. I bet you'll be popular when you meet our class." he gave another one of those grins. "It's nice to have friends huh?" "Hmm? what do you mean?" "No its nothing. Well I'm here." Natsu looked up to my room and sniffed. " I think you have a guest." "Huh? Oh that must be Virgo, but how did you know?" "I have really good senses because Igneel taught me" On mentioning Igneel he seemed really happy. I wonder who that is.

"Anyhow, thanks for walking me back Natsu" "No Problem. G'night Lucy" I gave a nod. "Good night" Turned and walked away and I went into the building. I walked up the stairs to the third floor and opened he door. I wonder if Virgo was here. I opened the door and Virgo was there waiting for me to arrive home. Wow, his nose must really be good to sniff out someone in here. "Hime, I have come to deliver a message from your father as well as to check up on you if you needed me of anything. He asked if you would like to go with him to have tea on sunday." "Thanks Virgo and tell him I'll come. "Very well. Would you like me to make the dinner for you?" "It's okay Virgo" "Then I'll take my leave now. Good night." "See you"

Sigh, today was pretty interesting. I started to cook and by the time I was finished, I was starving. It tasted pretty good. I was thinking of all the events that happened today and the people I met. Natsu and the others seem nice so maybe I'll put my heart out once more. After what I went through in junior high, I got weary about who I should trust. And with so many people with false smiles hoping to please me as an heiress, I grew even father apart. Maybe I'll give it another shot. Ahh~ I'm tired after walking all around town.

I washed the dishes and went back to writing my novel. As usual, I got stuck after a while so I went to have a bubble bath and go to bed. I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep in no time.

* * *

tomboy-otaku: Sorry the ending seems rushed!

Lucy: Next chapter is when I finally get to tour around school and meet my new classmates! Can't wait!

tomboy-otaku: Glad your excited. Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

tomboy_otaku: Sorry for the wait! Had exams and such so I've been pretty busy this week.

Lucy: Good job surviving that hectic week.

Happy-sensei: Will i get an appearance this chapter?

tomboy_otaku: Of course! I mean you are Lucy's home room teacher.

Happy-sensei: Aye!

Lucy: Wait, what do you mean home room teacher?! You mean my home room teacher is a cat?!

tomboy_otaku: Well...Ummmm... On with the story!

Lucy: Don't ignore me!

* * *

So this is where I'll be spending the next year or so. I stood outside the gate to Fairy Academy wearing the uniform, which was actually pretty cute and comfortable to wear, and the school bag given to me. The school was actually pretty big. As I walked down the path to the school with other students around talking and hanging out before going to class, I noticed there was a swimming pool and track where a man was riding a horse and practicing archery. Hmm if they have archery maybe I'll join. I'll decide that later, right now I have to report to the teacher's office to meet my home room teacher.

I walked through the hallways and asked a girl where the teacher's office was and she guide me to it. I thanked her and entered the room. "Excuse me, I was told to report to Happy-sensei when I arrived?" "Ah, you must be the new transfer student! I'm Happy-sensei. Nice to meet you!" I turned my attention to the voice and what I saw was a blue cat. hah? "You're my home room teacher?! But you're a cat!" "Aye! Class will start soon so we'll have you introduce yourself to the class then. Follow me." "Okay"

We walked through the halls and reached a classroom which was 2-B. I hope my classmates are nice. Happy-sensei told me to wait outside the classroom so he could speak to the class first. As I waited I planned out my introduction and reminded myself not to act like a rich girl. I don't want to be treated like that during my 2 years of freedom. "You may come in now." I opened the door and walked next to Happy-sensei and turned to face the class. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" I gave a smile and looked around the room. A few guys had a blush on their faces and Natsu, gray and Erza were in my class. "Hmm, as for your seat, you can sit next to Erza. She is the student council president so ask her if you have any questions" I gave a nod and walked to my seat. My seat was near the back of the class, right next to the window facing the track and field and Natsu sat behind me while Gray sat in front of Erza. I sat down and Erza greeted me politely just like she had when we first met. "Lucy! Glad to have you in our class!" Natsu grinned. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah" The girl who sat in front of me had blue hair. "Hello Lucy, I'm Levy. Hope we get along." Levy seemed like a nice girl. I think I'll come to like this class.

After a lesson in math and Japanese lit I went to eat lunch with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy. We walked to the courtyard and sat down next to a tree and ate our lunches. I packed myself a bento and Wendy had a sandwich and salad. She was in 1-C which was on the lower level of the school, while 2-B was on the second level. Erza had a strawberry shortcake, which I don't get how that counts as a lunch, gray had a sandwich and shaved ice and Natsu had a curry bun. We chatted as we ate and soon Erza needed to go to the student council office to finish some work and Gray needed to talk to Elfman from our class on a project they had to do. So as promised Natsu began to lead me around the school showing me the different classes and offices. Wendy accompanied us to the infirmary where I met Aries-sensei. Tell you the truth I know most of the teachers here already since they helped our company before and always help me when I ask for it now. But I don't need to mention anything right? Natsu then showed me the library, labs, home economics room, pool and the gym. It just so happens that the archery team had a meeting today and was practicing. They were inviting students to try archery and join so since we had extra time I took a few shots. It all landed near the bull's-eye and one hit dead center. They were all impressed, I mean, I had to practice archery and horseback riding and all that sort of stuff.

Suddenly, Levy came along and asked me to go see Happy-sensei to get my locker and textbooks I'll be using during the school year. Natsu came along with me and my locker was B16. "Hey that lockers close to mine. Mine is B20." "Good. Natsu show her where her locker is and Lucy here are your textbooks." "Thank you sensei, excuse us." As we walked out of the room Natsu offered to carry my textbooks if it was too heavy. "It's alright Natsu. Thanks" We reached my locker and I put my stuff in the locker and I heard an all too familiar voice. "Hiya, Lucy. What brings you here to this school?" Oh no. I forgot Loke went to this school. I'm going to have to talk to him about this. I turned around. "Loke. How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it." "Too long my princess." "Hm? You two know each other?" "Why of course! I mean how could you not know Lucy Heartfilia, Heiress to the Hea-" I immediately slapped my hand over his mouth. "Just a friend from my old school!" I quickly turned him around and whispered to him to go see Virgo and not to mention anything about who I was until he spoke to Virgo. I turned around and asked Natsu what time we had to get back to class. "1:30 our classroom is close so no worries on being late." "We should get going anyways. See ya Loke."

We went to class and the day went on. Everyone had history and when the last period of the day came the guys had technology and the girls had home economics. We were making cookies today in groups of 4 to make cookies with variation so I teamed up with Levy, Mira and Erza. We were having a pretty good time cooking together when I heard a knock from the window next to me. I looked over and I saw Natsu. "Natsu! What are you doing here? Don't you have technology with the guys right now?" "We're doing a project on rockets and flight so we came outside to test some stuff out. Thought I'd stop by. Besides it smells way too tempting to concentrate. Ahhh~ So lucky you guys are cooking and get to eat." "Yeah well go back to your group." "Let me stay here for a while. I wanted to see you." He pouted. "You just want some cookies don't you." "That's mean. But if you offer me cookies I won't decline." He grinned and that made me feel bad if I didn't give him some. "Fine, you're lucky some just got out of the oven not to long ago. I'm not sure on the taste though." I grabbed a few and placed it on a napkin and handed it over. "Thanks Luce." He was so happy and took a bite as soon as he got it. "Uwaa It's good!" "Glad you like it" "Oh yeah? Natsu, I thought I'd find you here." Gray came walking over from the field and Erza noticed I wasn't paying attention. "Natsu, Gray why are you here and not attending class." Natsu grinned. "Here to see Luce." "Erza, why don't we go karaoke tonight as a welcoming party for Lucy." Gray gave the idea to Erza and she gave it a thought for a moment and agreed. Mira and Levy heard us and they both wanted to join but Levy had cram school to attend so going was out of the question. "We'll meet afterschool at the gate then. Now the two of you should get to class before you get in trouble." She glared at them, threatening them to get to class quickly. "AYE!"Both ran back to their class and we went back to baking.

Afterschool, Natsu waited for me at my locker since it was only 5 lockers away and we both walked to the gate and waited. "Hey Luce, You still have some cookies in your bag. Can I have some?" "Wah your nose is good. We had some leftover so we split them among us. I guess you could have them. I can always make more." "Thanks Luce! After baking you smell good Luce. Like cookies!" He was happily eating not noticing the blush forming on my face. "You're really good at making these! They are so good!" "T-Thanks" Erza, Wendy, Mira and Gray arrived and we walked off to go karaoke. We sang many songs and ate a lot. Soon it was time to leave and we went our separate ways and Mira, Wendy, Gray and Erza went in the opposite direction from Natsu and me so Natsu offered to walk me home again. "Man that was fun! We should do that again soon." "Of course! Its fun when you sing with others after all. That was the most fun I had in a long time!" "Eh? Don't you usually hang with your friends like this?" "Ah, its nothing. I just had been too busy before I transferred that I really didn't have time for stuff like this." I can't possibly tell him I had friends that were leaching off me even though they were rich as well. They were very good friends either when they criticized me defending a student being bullied because his family failed at business and ended up bankrupt. I got bullied because of it so I don't want to want to mention that sort of stuff when I only been in Magnolia for a few days.

We walked in silence and Natsu broke the silence noticing I was walking on the edge of the road next to the water. "That's dangerous Luce. You might fall and get sick. The water is cold after all." "I'm fine. I won't fall that easily." He watched me cautiously keeping a keen eye on me so if I made any movements of falling he could keep me from falling into the water. "Well if you say so. Are you going to make more cookies soon? You're cooking is really good. Who taught you?" "Ah I went through training with my er-r aunt. Yeah aunt Alice. She's really good at cooking." "So will you make some more snacks soon? I'd love to try it!" "I guess I could tomorrow if I have time. Wanna come over?" "Sure!" He suddenly seemed awfully excited and it made me happy someone liked what I make. He replied earnestly without hesitation unlike some other people back home who were used to higher cuisine than regular cooking and baking. "We'll need to stop by the market to get some ingredients. We could decide what we'll make when we get there." "Okay! Ah we're here. See you tomorrow Luce!" "Yeah, good night." He walked off humming a tune. I'm not sure if he was like that all the time but he was rather happy. I walked in and went to bed after I took a bath to relax and such. I need to choose some clubs to join soon. Maybe I'll take a look around for some clubs that'd interest me tomorrow too. Recalling the day's events, I drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

tomboy_otaku: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic! All rights go to Mashima Hiro-sensei!

Lucy: Hmm I don't know what I should make with Natsu... biscuits? I don't know...

tomboy_otaku: Hmmm any suggestions? Truthfully I don't know what snack is a good idea since all I make is brownies and pudding ~jiggle jiggly pudding!~:3

Lucy: Mou~ Readers please pitch in some ideas!

tomboy_otaku: Please R&R! :D


End file.
